1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge, and a collapsible device utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a main body and a display hinged to the main body. The hinge allows the display to be rotatable with respect to the main body, and to be folded with the main body for saving space.
A hinge normally includes a first element and a second element fixed to the main body and the display of the collapsible device, respectively. The first and second elements are rotatable relative to and in friction engagement with each other for maintaining the display at any angle with respect to the main body. Generally, a hook extends from the display, and a slot is defined in the main body. When the display is closed to the main body, the hook engages in the slot for fixing the display to the main body. However, it is quite inconvenient and costly to use the hook and the slot in the collapsible device.